


Mine

by shotgun



Series: Prompts! [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: High School AU, M/M, Weecest, jealous!Dean, possessive!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 05:22:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1676291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shotgun/pseuds/shotgun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean catches Castiel hitting on his little brother and decides he needs to stake his claim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SatanicLucifer](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=SatanicLucifer).



Dean really didn’t like that he wasn’t in school with Sam anymore. Sure, he’d never liked school, but he did like being able to watch his brother, to look after him, protect him, make sure no one was starting shit...or trying to get with him. Now he constantly worried. What if Sam found someone who he wanted more than Dean? What if he found someone who could let him be normal? It made his stomach twist in knots just thinking about it, so when he got to the school to pick his brother up and saw a slightly older looking boy checking him out as he spoke to him Dean’s jaw clenched.   
He got out of the car and hurried over to his brother, an arm wrapping around his shoulders. “Hey, Sammy,” he said, eyes flicking briefly to the other boy. Blue eyes, dark hair, stubble. Yeah, not okay. He was too hot to be hitting on what belonged to Dean.   
“Hey, Dean,” Sam said happily, looking up at his brother, “This is Castiel. He was offering to have me over for some tutoring.”   
Dean took a deep breath in through his nose, trying to keep calm. “I don’t think that’s gonna work,” he said, “We’ve got a lot goin’ on, Sammy.”   
Sam frowned at that, looking at Dean curiously. “Like what?”   
“You know...that thing…”   
Castiel tipped his head to the side, eyeing Dean. His gaze flicked over to Sam and back to his brother. “Well it needn’t be today,” he said, “I would just...really...like to help Sam…” He looked back, licking his lips, eyes running over the younger boy’s body.   
“We’ll talk,” Dean growled and tugged Sam away.   
“Uh...Bye, Cas!” Sam called, waving.   
He climbed into the passenger seat, bouncing his leg and glancing at Dean when he got in and started the car again. Dean pulled out of the parking lot quickly and drove in silence, jaw clenched.   
After a few minutes Sam realized they weren’t driving back toward their house. “Dean?” he said, voice quiet and meek, “Where are we going?”   
“You’ll see,” Dean growled and Sam stared at him with big eyes.   
A few moments later Dean was pulling into an empty parking lot. There wasn’t much around. He parked in the corner and turned the car off. “Backseat. Pants off. Now.”   
Sams scrambled to comply. He didn’t even get out of the car. He just hopped over the seat and quickly worked to shove his pants and boxers off. He laid down, legs spread wide, and Dean grabbed the lube before slowly moving to join him.   
He crawled on top of his brother and leaned down, lips brushing along the boy’s neck, teeth scraping over his skin. “You are mine, little brother,” he whispered, sending a shiver down Sam’s spine, “Do you understand?”   
Sam made a soft noise and nodded. “Y-yes. Yours.”   
“Good boy,” Dean murmured. He popped the cap on the lube and poured some onto his fingers. Pushing Sam’s legs apart he brushed his fingers over the boy’s hole and pushed two fingers in.   
“De!” Sam moaned in pleasure, pushing back on the fingers.   
“Mine,” Dean growled and his brother nodded quickly in agreement.   
“Yours,” he panted, pushing back on Dean’s fingers, “All yours. Always. Nnh...Love you, De.”   
“Love you too, baby,” Dean whispered and sucked at Sam’s neck, leaving a large hickey.   
Sam tipped his head back to expose more of his neck and Dean sucked hickeys along it. That would show that Castiel kid. Sam was off the market, he was taken.   
He pushed a third finger into the boy and curled them deep inside him, relishing the cry that escaped his lips. God, his brother was always so damn beautiful. Every noise he made, every gasp of pleasure, it was gorgeous.   
After a little while Dean pulled his fingers out. He undid his jeans and shoved them down to his mid thighs. He quickly slicked himself up and hooked his elbows under Sam’s knees, carefully pushing in.   
“Dean,” Sam moaned, eyes fluttering closed, “God, I love your dick.”   
“Oh, I know you do, Sammy,” Dean growled, not waiting before he began fucking into the boy. “Don’t need anyone else’s cock do you?”   
“No!” Sam moaned, “Just yours, big brother!” He rocked back desperately onto Dean’s cock, fingers tangling in the back of his shirt.   
Dean pounded into his brother, leaning down to kiss him hungrily. “Touch yourself,” he demanded.   
Sam quickly wrapped his fingers around his own cock, stroking in time with his brother’s thrusts, desperate to come. He didn’t have to wait long. His balls drew up tightly and he came over his fist, clenching down tight around Dean.   
A few more stuttered thrusts and the older brother was pushing as deep into Sam as possible, filling him up with his come, painting his inner walls, marking him.   
He collapsed on top of Sam, pressing kisses to his neck. “Mine,” he whispered.   
“Forever,” Sam murmured in agreement.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe if Mr. Crowley had kept his hands to himself Dean wouldn't have punched him.

When Sam wasn’t waiting outside for Dean ten minutes after the last bell he started to get nervous. His brother was always prompt, right there when Dean pulled up to the school. So why wasn’t he there today?   
With a frown Dean found a parking spot and turned off the Impala before climbing out. He headed into the school and toward Sam’s last class. His last hour was Mr. Crowley. Dean had never really liked that teacher when he was still in high school. He was always a bit creepy, a bit of lech, so the older brother couldn’t help feeling the tiniest bit concerned.   
He walked a little faster, hurrying to the room, only to find the door closed, current pulled down over the window. Dean growled and threw the door open, only to find his brother pressed up against the teacher’s desk, with a deer caught in headlights expression, Mr. Crowley was too close. He moved into the room quickly and walked straight over to them, punching the teacher in the face. The man cursed and fell to the floor.   
“Dean!” Sam looked at his brother with wide eyes and Dean wrapped his arm tight around the boy’s waist.   
“Don’t you ever try to touch him again, you sick son of a bitch. Sam’s mine.”   
Mr. Crowley’s eyes shot up. “He’s your brother.”   
“And your student.” Dean kicked the man in the side just to make himself feel better, and pulled his brother out of the room, tugging him down the hall and to the janitor’s closet.   
“That was hot,” Sam breathed as Dean pushed him against the wall once the door was closed.   
“No one touches my baby boy,” Dean whispered before kissing Sam deeply.


End file.
